


No Time And Space Could Separate Us

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Muke [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Shy Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke comes to Michael, but isn't very articulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time And Space Could Separate Us

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been bugging me for a while because I couldn't really figure out an ending, and when I finally did the end didn't seem to match the mood of the first half. I still think that, but I decided to post it anyway.  
> So I don't own them and who knows if they're gay, or whatever, and blah, blah, blah.  
> There's a sexually explicit line or two in there, so this is your warning, I guess.  
> Title from "There She Goes" by Good Charlotte, which is a lovely song, so even though I don't usually push the title song, I'm gonna have to push this one.  
> Enjoy.

There was a knock on my door and Luke opened it, peering in.  “Can I come in?” He asked hesitantly as he saw me by my dresser, searching through the drawer. 

“You already did,” I reminded him, smiling as I looked over and he was blushing, stuttering an apology.  “Just come in, Luke,” I chuckled.  “And close the door.” He came in, shutting the door awkwardly, locking it, and then unlocking it.

“Should I…?” He looked at me, his whole face pink. 

“Depends, why did you come?”  I smirked at him suggestively and he gulped, and then locked the door again. I pretended that my heart wasn't racing now, just chuckling an, “Oh, really?”  Luke hovered by the door for a moment.  “Ok, come here,” I held out my hand to him and he hurried over, taking it. 

“Can I?” Luke’s eyes darted down my bare torso, only now realizing that I was only wearing boxers. 

“Can you what, Luke?”

“Um, kiss you?”

I grabbed Luke’s shirt and crashed my lips into his, making him whine softly and card his hands through my hair.  “Yeah, you can kiss me,” I murmured as I pulled back.  “Is that all you came for?” I asked, letting go of his shirt.

“Pretty much,” Luke blushed and started backing away.  “I’ll go now.” 

“You can stay, if you want.”

“While you get dressed?”

“Well, you could stay in here, like, in general.  We could share hotel rooms, if you’d want that.” I shrugged, and Luke was silent for a moment, letting me flounder.  I squeezed my eyes shut, grimacing.  _What the fuck kind of offer was that?_

“I uh…Ok.” Luke stuttered, making my eyes shoot open to look at him in shock.  He nodded and went to sit on the bed, while I turned back to my dresser stiffly, still trying to wrap my head around the last minute. I finally found the shirt I was looking for, and pulled it on, then attempted to straighten the mess I’d made of the drawer in my search.  “Um, Mikey,” Luke mumbled, and I could tell he was close behind me again.

I grinned to myself, knowing where this was going.  “Hmm?”

“Uh,” His hands slid around my waist and his lips pressed into my neck.  I shivered, leaning back into his chest, closing my eyes and sighing contentedly.  “Is this ok?” he asked as his lips trailed softly up the expanse of my pale throat.

“Mmhmm,” I whined. I turned around and attached my lips back to his, pushing him back towards the bed.   “You don’t need to be nervous,” I murmured, holding his waist as he dropped back on the bed.  “You’re safe with me.”

“Ok.” Luke mumbled, tugging me down on top of him.  His lips met mine again, much softer this time and I made my burning path down his jaw and throat.  “Mm,” he whined, fluffing my hair, grabbing at my shoulders.  I smirked and ground my crotch down into his. Luke moaned and kissed me harder, all nervousness obliterated.  “Mikey,” he whined as I sat up a little, breaking the kiss. 

“Sh, sh,” I chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it across the room. I leaned back down and reattached our lips.  I made my way down his chest,  placing hot open-mouthed kisses that were mostly sucking and licking

“I came here partly for this,” Luke started talking abruptly.  I sat up.  “And partly to ask you something.”

“Shoot,” I nodded.

“I know we both know all the risks, but we’ve never had a chance to have a proper conversation about whether we _want_ to go public, or not.”  Luke scanned my face for a reaction, but my expression didn’t show anything.  “What are you thinking, Mikey?” Luke tugged me into his lap. 

“That if we come out girls will at least stop hitting on you so much,” I mumbled, making Luke grin. His hands came up to sit on my waist, holding me on top of him. 

“Yeah? Get you jealous?” Luke teased.

“Yeah!” I snapped. “’Course it does. Neither of us can say anything, and the whole time I want to pin you down right there and show everyone that you’re mine.”

“You’re sweet,” Luke blushed.

“I mean fucking you.”

“You’re sick,” Luke corrected, laughing when he looked up at me smiling. 

“If you’re comfortable with it, Lukey, then I’m down.” I said seriously, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. 

“Ok.”

“Ok, what?”

“Ok, then let’s do it.” 

I grinned at him, feeling my heart swell.  “Are you sure you don’t want to wait until we’ve been together longer?” 

“I know I shouldn’t say any of this, but the truth is, Michael, you’re who I want. You’re my teenage dream. I’m not trying you on. You’re the Lamborghini that I never thought I’d actually have, there’s nothing else to lust after. You’re my end game.”

“Ok,” I grinned, not meeting his gaze.  “That’s all the convincing I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did leave comments and kudos so I know if I'm on the right track.  
> Have a wonderful day :)


End file.
